nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Museum of the Dead
Museum of the Dead (also referred to as Chapter 1: Museum of the Dead) is the first Zombies map of "The Sentinel Trials" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Museum of the Dead is set at the Boston Museum of Science in Boston, Massachusetts. The map is very large, featuring multiple floors and various rooms and exhibits all around the map. Players will spawn at the main lobby on the first floor, which branches off to three different wings; the red and green wings to the left, and the blue wing to the right. The red wing features the gift shop, food court, atrium, and planetarium. The green wing heads up to the lower, second, and third floors, featuring various scientific exhibits. The blue wing spans across all levels, featuring most of the museum's exhibits such as exhibits on electricity and nanotechnology. In the blue wing is also the Theater of Electricity, where the map's power can be restored. The Pack-a-Punch Machine can be accessed in the planetarium in the red wing once the room is unlocked and the power is restored, while the various wallbuys and Power Perks are scattered across the map at various areas. The map's Pack-a-Punch camouflage takes on the appearance of a disco floor, with parts of the gun such as the barrel and sights feature a shiny dark purple color. Story On the morning of August 14th, Mac's plane lands in from Green Mountain. Upon collecting a couple of his belongings, he meets with Simon Turner and Mark Harrison, the two friends Jacob mentioned. The two introduce themselves to Mac, saying that they heard what happened in his universe and that they will help him accomplish his goal in fixing everything. The three then leave the airport and head for a hotel in downtown, where they begin to question what the Sentinel Trials involved. Mark then takes out his laptop and unveils a slideshow he created, explaining that based on his brief yet informative research, he theorized that the Sentinel Artifacts will transform the environment around the artifacts into a twisted version of itself, adding various utilities around the area and transforming all who are not involved with the trials into the undead. He also explains that time around the trials will be paused until it is completed, and all who are not involved with the trial will forget everything during the trial. At that moment, Mac receives a phone call from Doctor Jones, informing the three that he fears something will happen tomorrow on the day he presents the artifact, saying he has suspicions that his work is being watched by someone. He tells them to meet him backstage at the museum, saying he will let them in. The next morning, Mac, Simon, and Mark arrive at the Boston Museum of Science. There, they find Jones preparing for his presentation in his room in the museum, where he greets the three. Jones explains that his suspicions were correct, saying that the nefarious Unit 14 will undoubtedly seek to steal the artifact from them. This alerts Mac, saying that in his universe he helped defeat them, but Jones explains that this is the Arc 2 version of Unit 14, explaining that they have not been defeated yet. While the four talk, a Unit 14 agent sneaks into the backroom behind the four's room, where the Sentinel Artifact is at. As the agent grabs ahold of it, the four enter the room, where a standoff occurs. Mac orders the man to drop the artifact, but he refuses; instead he activates the artifact, creating an energy bubble around the group. As the artifact explodes, Prima Materia soon leaks out from it, sending it flying all around the museum and turning everyone into zombies while transforming the environment all around them. As the man laughs, Simon tackles him down, punching him twice before picking him back up and kicking him out of the bubble, causing the man to panic as he is transformed into a zombie as well. As the bubble disperses, the zombies gets up from the ground and tries to attack them, but the four are able to escape the room and lock him inside of it. Running downstairs to the main lobby, they find all of the exterior doors blocked off by goop created by the Prima Materia. As hordes of zombies converge onto their position, Mark discovers a supply crate that was manifested by Prima Materia next to them. Opening the crate, Mark discovers various weaponry, which he soon tosses to the others. As the four ready their weapons and stand next to each other, they begin to fight off the undead. After the four are able to restore power to the museum, they are soon contacted by a mysterious voice, who explains that in order to complete the trial, they must "begin anew for the one that sleeps" and "look to the stars for answers". Know what the second clue was referring to, the four head to the planetarium, where they see the stars on the ceiling moving around in a pattern. Pack-a-Punching their weapons, Simon determines that they must create a constellation of something with the stars. Looking around the museum for clues, the four discover that they must draw out the constellation of the Little Dipper and Big Dipper. Returning to the planetarium, the four are able to shoot the two constellations, causing them to manifest on the ceiling. The room then shakes, causing the constellations to manifest into Prima Materia. The four then follows the Prima Materia as it journeys around the museum before striking the skeletal remains of a Tyrannosaurus, causing the ancient beast to be resurrected. As it lets out a mighty roar, the four realize that this was what the first clue meant. The four then proceed to engage the beast in battle, where they discover that it has the power to alter the area around the room. After a long battle, the four are able to destroy the beast, causing it to explode and send out a bright light. As the light dies out, the Prima Materia around the museum soon begins to undo itself, reverting everyone back to normal. As the four holster their weapons, a blue apparition soon appears before them, displaying a coastal harbor and another Sentinel Artifact. Jones reaches out for it, causing the four to be imbued with the knowledge within the apparition as it soon disappears. Mac then tells the others that on the apparition he saw the logo of Unit 14 on the side of the ship. Realizing that the apparition was referring to a Unit 14 coastal facility, the four soon depart from the museum through a backdoor to avoid attention, where they begin to search for the facility's location using the Prima Materia knowledge they obtained. Meanwhile, the Unit 14 agent who activated the artifact soon breaks out of his imprisonment in the room, where he soon radios other members of Unit 14 under the callsign "Agent 14", saying that Vindicta has formed and that they have obtained some of the knowledge. As a voice on the radio questions what they should do, Agent 14 informs them to ship out their artifact to Station 11 posthaste. Weapons Starting Loadout * 10/22 * Strife * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * Strife - 500 points * 10/22 - 500 points * RK 7 Garrison - 700 points * Saug 9mm - 750 points * Escargot - 1000 points * MOG 12 - 1000 points * Swordfish - 1200 points * Mozu - 1250 points * MX9 - 1250 points * Spitfire - 1400 points * M1897 Trebuchet - 1400 points * Maddox RFB - 1400 points * KN-57 - 1400 points * ICR-7 - 1550 points * Vapr-XKG - 1550 points * Auger DMR - 1600 points * Titan - 3750 points Mystery Box * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Hitchcock M9 * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Escargot * M1927 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Zweihänder * MOG 12 * SG12 * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * Essex Model 07 * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling * Up-n-Atomizer * Cymbal Monkey Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Complete the first trial. Songs * Where Are We Going? (2018 Edition) by Kevin Sherwood can be activated by interacting with three unusable radios around the map, with one radio appearing in each wing. This will cause the song to play on the intercoms all around the map. Gallery Museum of the Dead Layout.jpg|Full layout of the map. Disco Pack-a-Punch Camo.png|The map's Pack-a-Punch camouflage, Disco Camouflage. Trivia * This is the first map in the Roach Chronicles to feature an easter egg song that was previously featured in a Call of Duty game. ** It is also the first map since The Final Struggle to feature an easter egg song in the map. Category:The Sentinel Trials